<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe We Could Start Again by PleasePassTheKangarooMate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429789">Maybe We Could Start Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasePassTheKangarooMate/pseuds/PleasePassTheKangarooMate'>PleasePassTheKangarooMate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena/Andrea endgame, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Reality Bending, Self Loathing, Supercorp Friendship, timeline interference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasePassTheKangarooMate/pseuds/PleasePassTheKangarooMate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend.</p><p>Canon only until mid season 4.</p><p>When Andrea Rojas arrives in National City it stirs up a lot of old feelings. Convinced she ruins everything she touches &amp; deserves to be alone, Lena falls back into old habits. As everything continues to fall apart around her, it's up to Andrea and Kara to help Lena crawl out of the darkness, but it's a surprise visitor who offers Lena everything she needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Lena sees Andrea again her stomach violently drops. She’d heard about Obsidian North taking over one of the floors in the Catco building, but assumed Andrea would have someone else run the division.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time they saw each other Lena had instantly spotted the medallion around Andrea’s neck and, hurt and bitter over the betrayal, had cut Andrea from her life. Seeing her now, in the lobby, Lena realizes just how much she had missed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re older now. Both successful and plagued by demons that the other isn’t aware of, but the undeniable chemistry is still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet across the lobby and time stands still. Lena can’t move, her feet glued to the marble floor even as her brain begs her to close the gap between them. Her heartbeat pounds in her ears, erratic and loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena can almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andrea’s intense stare and she swallows thickly. Unshed tears sting her eyes and regret gnaws at her gut, but still Lena can’t bring herself to move. It should be easy, right? All she has to do is put one foot in front of the other and walk across the lobby and yet, it feels impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Luthor?” Lena tears her gaze from Andrea and looks at the paperwork a nervous employee is holding out to her. She can see Kara’s name at the top and, trusting her completely, Lena signs it without more than a quick glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she looks up again Andrea is in the elevator, still watching Lena as the doors slide closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks pass with minimal contact between them. Lena sticks to the Catco elevator that doesn’t stop at any other floor, making a solid effort to avoid Andrea at all times. She packs her emotions into tiny boxes, forcing them deep down and ignoring how miserable she truly feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena mentions her past with Andrea only once, wine drunk and the last to leave after a game night at Kara’s apartment. Sweet, kind Kara, who Lena has been flirting with since their first meeting, offers hugs and sympathy, but it doesn’t help. It’s just a reminder of yet another lost opportunity. Even now that Kara knows Lena likes women, she shows no interest beyond friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara promises to never bring it up again unless Lena decides she wants to talk about it, but her blue eyes are flooded with pity when Lena sees her first thing Monday morning. She regrets saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chooses to spend as little time at Catco as possible, instead throwing herself deep into L-Corp and only visiting Catco for their bi-weekly staff meetings. James is running things smoothly - there’s really no need for Lena to be breathing down his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first time Lena comes directly face to face with Andrea is like a punch to the gut. She meets Kelly in the lobby and allows herself to fall into conversation with her newfound friend. Lena realizes her mistake much too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Something behind Lena catches Kelly’s attention. “Lena, this is my boss, Andrea Rojas.” Lena spins around, her breath hitching as Andrea comes within inches of her. Lena’s first love, a vision in Armani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve met,” Andrea murmurs, eyes glinting with amusement, as though aware of Lena’s efforts to avoid her. “It’s nice to see you again, Lena.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you,” Lena states. She’s painfully aware of how her voice cracks, and she’s inwardly cursing herself for showing weakness. Lena keeps her gaze pointed on Andrea for a long moment before excusing herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena can feel Andrea watching her as she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds her head high as she walks away, only allowing herself to crumple once she’s alone in the elevator. Her heart aches, pleading with her to stop running away. Gasping breaths rip from Lena’s lungs, and her hands shake. Lena had thought she was okay for a long time, but everytime she sees Andrea everything comes rushing back to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their first kiss, hidden away in a supply closet at their boarding school. The first time they touched each other and Lena learned it was better with feelings. That was when Lena realized that she was utterly and irrevocably in love with Andrea Rojas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena starts to see her more often. Stolen glances when Lena is sure Andrea isn’t looking, or slipping into the same elevator as her, but only when it’s packed. It’s as though Lena is trying to slowly wean herself from her Andrea addiction once more. If Andrea notices, she doesn’t let on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Lena sees a child crashing into Andrea’s arms, she freezes. She hears the child referring to Andrea as her Mother, and Lena doesn’t understand why she didn’t know. Nor does she understand why it affects her so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like her soul weeps, mourning for something she never even had in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrea seems to feel Lena watching them, and she looks up to meet her gaze. Even in the crowded hallway, it feels like they are the only two people in the world. For one short moment, Lena thinks about what might have been, breaking her own heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s single,” Kelly murmurs, appearing at Lena’s side. “I see how you look at her.” Lena frowns, tearing her eyes from Andrea to look into brown eyes. “Her and Kieran are really sweet together.” Lena freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kieran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Cute name, huh?” Kelly smiles. Lena swallows, nodding dumbly as tears blur her gaze. Kelly apparently realizes she’s put her foot in her mouth and places her hand on Lena’s arm. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Lena forces a smile to her face, that feels more like a grimace and stalks back to her office. There’s no privacy in her Catco office, no space to fall apart. Tears threaten to ruin perfect eyeliner, and her knuckles strain white. Little boxes, she tells herself. Little boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scotch she drinks too much of that night does nothing to numb the pain. Kara texts her, concerned after speaking to Kelly, but Lena’s phone lays abandoned on the kitchen counter. Tears fall freely, bitter sobs ripping from her chest as Lena hugs her pillow close to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thinks of Jack, wonderful Jack, who was lost before he even returned to her. He’d loved her when she couldn’t love herself, but Lena couldn’t love him back. Not in the way that he deserved. The memory of his death simmers close to the surface, her dreams plagued with him when Lena eventually falls into a fitful sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena pretends to be fine the next day, unwilling to unpack her boxes in the presence of anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Kara reveals her true identity is the day Lena closes herself off completely. She works and drinks herself to sleep. Nothing else. Twice Lena has let her guard down and allowed someone in, and twice her heart has been torn to shreds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara’s number is blocked and her L-corp access revoked, and Lena only visits Catco when she knows Kara is out on assignment. James has long since stopped attempting to speak to her about Kara, contrite after a stern request to keep things professional. Her history with James has soured the relationship enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she leaves his office, Lena is almost knocked to her feet as something solid collides with her stomach. Kieran, who looks so much like her Mother, apologizes immediately. The girl is lost and, even on her worst day, Lena isn’t about to ignore a child in trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran grips her hand as Lena walks her to Obsidian, talking constantly about things Lena has never heard of. When they find Andrea she’s frantic and talking to a security guard, her features slackening when she catches sight of Kieran with Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena feels bad for the kid when Andrea sends her to her office, but she feels worse for herself when Andrea doesn’t follow her daughter. Andrea looks frazzled, her hand absentmindedly mussing her hair as she sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for bringing her back,” Andrea says. “I swear, I took my eyes off her for five seconds….” she trails off, and Lena can’t read the expression on her face. Lena folds her arms, not knowing what else to do with them. “I’m surprised to see you,” Andrea remarks. “News ‘round town is that you and the reporter broke up and you’ve been in hiding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren't dating,” Lena instantly says. “I just…. Some stuff happened and I’d rather not see her.” Lena bites her tongue, stopping herself from rambling on. Andrea always did have that effect on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re certainly good at avoiding people.” Lena feels her stomach drop. She deserved that, she knows she does, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. Lena hates the way Andrea is looking at her, sad and pitiful, and she no longer knows what to say. “Thanks again, Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena barely hides her flinch when Andrea touches her arm, but it doesn’t seem to phase Andrea in the slightest. She watches Andrea leave, Lena’s shoulders slumping under the weight upon them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Lena drinks so much that she doesn’t make it off the couch before falling asleep. It’s still the middle of the night when she wakes and, feeling much too restless to go to bed, Lena walks around National City instead. It’s risky, but she isn’t sure that she really cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn’t notice the caped figure flying above her, keeping her safe from any potential harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost light out when Lena reaches a rundown diner, and sitting down for the first time in hours makes her realize just how exhausted she is. She orders coffee and a sandwich, remembering that she hasn’t eaten in almost 24 hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn’t pay any mind to the door of the diner being pushed open. At least not until Kieran appears beside her, wearing pajamas underneath a warm jacket and her arm encased in plaster.  Lena watches as Andrea awkwardly pauses beside her daughter, as though unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran, taking the decision away from her Mother, slides into the seat opposite Lena. Noticing Andrea warily watching her, Lena nods her permission for them to join her. Lena can tell that Andrea had only just rolled out of bed before their apparent trip to the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fell out of bed,” Kieran says, holding her injured arm up for Lena to see. Lena tsks, pouting sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s easier ways of getting out of going to school,” she teases, earning a laugh from the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena finds herself relaxing somewhat, utterly charmed by the mini Andrea who apparently doesn’t come with a mute button. Her smile disappears, though, when Kieran excuses herself to go to the bathroom. She’s left alone with Andrea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s awkward. Lena’s aware that she is the one making it so, but she no longer knows how to act around Andrea. She misses her so much, and her hand itches to reach out and grab Andrea’s. Lena can’t bring herself to do it, though. She no longer has the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s Russell’s,” Andrea murmurs, without being prompted. “We weren’t ready to be parents, but when he died I just couldn’t... ,” Andrea sighs, “I wanted her.” Lena nods, her eyebrows knitting together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena understands the name now. Andrea didn’t have her best friend anymore, so she gave her daughter a small piece of her instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she says. “I heard about Russell, I should have reached out,” Lena admits. Guilt tugs at her insides, but Andrea just shoots her a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard about Jack.” It’s clear to Lena what Andrea means. They both could have done better. “I’ve missed you,” Andrea states. “The medallion was the only way to save my Father, but I wish I didn’t have to hurt you in the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena nods. Her jaw tightens as she looks down at her abandoned coffee. She had known there would have been a good reason for the betrayal, but it doesn’t make the knife in her back sting any less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit for hours, talking whilst Kieran plays on the arcade games in the corner. They can’t replace the years they lost, but there’s no harm in trying. Andrea listens to a vague description of Kara’s betrayal, silent and without judgement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little boxes start to timidly open, secrets and trauma peeking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks pass and Lena allows herself to be drawn into their little family. She still mourns the loss of the one Kara brought her into, but Andrea and Kieran are like painkillers for her aching soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran sneaks up to Catco whenever Lena is around, much to Andrea’s frustration. Lena allows herself to be taken by the hand and dragged downstairs to join them for lunch. Her heart is still broken, but the pieces feel a little closer together. It makes it easier to go to Catco more often, even when Kara is around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena’s liquor cabinet doesn’t need to be refilled as quickly these days, and she doesn’t need to use as much concealer either. The darkness that sleep brings is easier to deal with when she has some light to wake up to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s going so well, until Andrea tries to kiss her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran has long fallen asleep when Lena joins Andrea on her downtown balcony. It’s quiet - peaceful. Even when Lena catches sight of a blue and red blur shooting across the skies, annoyingly close to Lena's apartment building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena hates herself from jerking away from the attempted kiss, but it’s for the best. Andrea is happy. She’s a Mother and her business is booming. Lena doesn’t think she should be dragged down by someone who doesn’t deserve her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena leaves, her heart cracking wide open again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening air is cold against her face, but Lena doesn’t care. She feels numb, empty, and not at all surprised. If making herself miserable stops Andrea from ruining her life, so be it. She needs to pull back before Kieran gets even more attached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Months later, Kara lands on her balcony. Hands on her hips and cape flowing behind her, but it's not really Kara. The thick accent sounds out of place, and it’s laced with poison when it offers her a deal. Join us, or die with the others. Lena declines, but is taken against her will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex is back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shows no interest in Lena beyond the initial greetings, preferring to keep her locked up and out of his way. Lena assumes he’s bored by her broken spirit. The new version of Kara keeps Lena updated on the outside world, clearly growing enamored with the youngest Luthor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena keeps her at arms length, treating Red Daughter’s battle wounds, but never returning the affection. Lena can see her changing, finding her own conscience as she grows disillusioned with Lex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, it’s Red Daughter who saves her. There’s a fight. A big one. Red Daughter takes on men armed with kryptonite, and Lena can feel her entire body aching as she runs as far from it as she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s cornered. Exhausted and broken, Lena assumes this is it. Lex’s men close in on her, and memories of Andrea floods her mind. Red Daughter promised her that Andrea and Kieran were fine, and she’d heard the men shouting about Supergirl joining forces with Red Daughter. Everyone she cares about is alive, and that’s all Lena cares about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grubby hand grips her throat and Lena sneers. She refuses to die with any trace of fear on her features. Lex doesn’t deserve that satisfaction. The last thing she sees before everything fades away is a red cape and a flash of blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex is the first person Lena sees when she wakes up in the DEO. She’s fussing over her and pushing pain meds through a drip, brown eyes betraying her relief. Everything is much too foggy for her to understand the extensive lists of injuries, and Lena soon falls back into a deep slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time she wakes, Kara is by her bed. Lena can see blood mingling with the dirt staining her suit, anxiety fluttering inside her chest. Kara grips her hand, apologizing profusely for everything that happened and for not protecting her. Lena squeezes the strong hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more,” she mumbles. Kara saved her life, and Lena doesn’t have the energy to keep holding a grudge. “Thank you,” she whispers, watching Kara's eyes immediately fill with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex clears her throat, and Lena jumps, having grown accustomed to long stints of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Lena. I’m sorry,” Alex states. Lena waves her off. She’s too tired for more apologies. Keeping hold of Kara’s hand, Lena lays as still as she can as Alex checks her over again. A couple of broken ribs and multiple bruises seem tame for the pain Lena feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena watches Alex bustle around her. She can see that Alex is dying to ask her what happened, but she appreciates that the questions remain unasked. At least for now. When Alex leaves Lena half expects Kara to follow her, but she doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara gently breaks the news of Red Daughter’s death, and fresh guilt settles in Lena’s gut. She curses herself for allowing someone else to get hurt because of her. Red Daughter was freeing herself from Lex and would still be alive if she didn’t come back for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it,” Kara cuts through Lena’s self loathing. “None of this is your fault. This is all Lex’s doing and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find him. Lena laughs dryly, blinking tears out of her emerald eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing can stop him, Kara. He won’t rest until he gets what he wants, or dies.” Kara looks shocked, unused to the bitterness in Lena’s tone. The distance between them shows. “Don’t get yourself killed defending my honor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, do you know how long we’ve been fighting him?” Kara asks. Lena frowns, dreading the answer. “Six months. He’s had you for</span>
  <em>
    <span> six months,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena. Everyone thought you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lena stares, eyes wide and filled with tears. “Andrea convinced me to have hope. She said you’d come back to us. She even dragged Sam back here to run L-Corp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara looks away, her bottom lip trapped under her teeth and tears pouring down her cheeks. Lena doesn’t know what to say, so she just waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We watched you destroy yourself for months, convinced you’d pull yourself out of it. Or that you’d let us help you instead of pushing us away.” Kara sighs shakily, turning back to her. Lena winces at the pain etched on Kara’s features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Lena murmurs. Kara deflates in front of her. Lena instantly knows she has said the wrong thing. Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, Lena. Just…” Kara sighs heavily, “just stop fighting against yourself.” Lena looks away, unable to bear it any longer. Six months. Her loved ones have been fighting her brother for six months, defending the city and trying to find her at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes, willing the tears away. Her teeth hurt from grinding them so much. Everything she did, everytime she punished herself, it was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To protect them from the poison within her, and they got hurt anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that Andrea never gave up on her is like a balm smeared on her burned soul. Swallowing thickly, Lena opens her eyes and stares into Kara’s devastated eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she here?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have taken some liberties with The Monitor's powers... ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s here,” Kara nods. “She’s desperate for you to come back to her.” Lena frowns. She can vaguely hear Andrea’s voice in the distance. Andrea’s crying, begging her to come back. “You love her, don’t you?” Kara murmurs. Lena swallows, looking away from her.</p><p>“Yes.” Lena stares at the wall, tears threatening to fall. It’s the truth. She’s never loved anyone like she loves Andrea, and she’s pretty sure that Andrea loved her back at one point. Maybe just not enough.</p><p>“Then come back,” Kara says. Lena’s frown deepens, her eyebrows pinching together. She <em> is </em> back. She escaped, survived, and she’s right here. What else can she do? Desperation alights her soul, the thought of Andrea giving up just too much for Lena to bear.</p><p>Lena had been fine without her. She’s been able to push everything down and pretend she’d moved on, but knowing Andrea is right there is an ugly reminder of all that she has lost.</p><p>“Can you go get her?” Lena asks. Her heart aches for her, beating just a little too fast as she strains her neck to look out of the open door.</p><p>“It’s too late, Lena. You didn’t come back for her,” Kara sighs, shaking her head. “You walked away.”</p><p>“No!” Lena cries out, “I didn’t leave. She came for me, she made me go!” Tears trickle down porcelain skin. “I <em> had </em>to, but I got out. I’m here, if she wants me, I’m here!” Lena tries to sit up, but is stopped by an invisible force. “Kara, help me. Bring Andrea!” Lena bursts into tears, sobs wracking her body. </p><p>Her chest aches. It feels like her ribs are crushing her heart. Lena fights with all of her might to sit up, crying out for Kara to help her, but Kara is no longer there. She’s had dreams like this. Trapped, unable to move, unable to do anything but cry and beg.</p><p>“You were too late, Lena,” she hears Kara’s voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, yet everywhere at the same time. Lena strains against the invisible bonds holding her in place, her gaze blurring at the edges. An anguished scream rips from her throat. She <em> needs </em> to go to her. She needs to fix this.</p><p>The room spins. Bright hospital lights flicker out of focus, hues of red and yellow bleeding into her white surroundings.</p><p>Lena squeezes her eyes closed, her teeth grinding together as she forces herself forward. The barrier breaks, her momentum causing her to tumble out of the hospital bed.</p><p>She lands painfully on her knees, rough sand scraping against her skin. She’s not in the DEO anymore, that much is clear, but Lena has no idea where the fuck she is. Lena reaches out to grab the edge of the bed, but it’s no longer there.</p><p>Lena squints, looking out into the vast expanse of barren desert. She’s dreaming. She has to be, right? Maybe her injuries are more severe than first thought. Is this what a coma feels like?</p><p>She catches a glimpse of something sparkling on the horizon, and Lena cups her hands over her eyes.</p><p>Lena looks down at the expensive suit and heels that she most definitely wasn't wearing a moment ago. This is ridiculous. It's just a dream. She can wake up whenever she wants.</p><p>Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, Lena focuses only on waking up. She's always been a lucid dreamer, and over the years Lena has perfected the art of waking herself up whenever she needed to.</p><p>Not this time.</p><p>Lena curses, sighing heavily. Something in the distance catches her attention again, peaking her curiosity. Her feet move without her permission, forcing her onwards despite the growing dread nagging at her gut.</p><p>Her feet kick up dry sand, and she’s breathing heavily. Sweat drips uncomfortably down her spine and she removes her tailored jacket, draping it over her arm instead. Her shirt sticks to her in several places and no matter how hard she tries, Lena can’t stop herself continuing onwards.</p><p>It no longer feels like a dream, but Lena assumes it’s impossible for it to be anything else.</p><p>Lena walks for the best part of an hour, her lungs aching and her mouth dryer than the surrounding desert. She’s getting closer, and she can make out a lone figure sitting at a small table. Her heart thuds in her chest, panic rising and making it harder to breathe.</p><p>She tries once more to wake up, her eyes squeezing closed and her face screwing up with concentration. Lena clenches her hands into fists, knuckles glowing white as they strain against her skin, but to no avail. Lena can still feel herself walking and she realizes she has no other option but to face the lone stranger.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you, Lena Luthor.” A deep voice sends shivers down Lena’s back, and she blows out a shaky breath as she opens her eyes. The man in front of her stands, tall and imposing, and gestures for her to take a seat.</p><p>Wide, emerald eyes flit between the stranger and the crystal chessboard set up on the table. Her fear seems to inexplicably drain from her, Lena suddenly feeling calmed just by the stranger’s presence.</p><p>“Please, take a seat, Lena,” the man requests. This time, her body is completely under her own control, and Lena allows herself to sit. She has nothing to lose at this point. The stranger sits down opposite her and Lena studies the chess board in front of her. She’s losing. </p><p>There’s a bouquet of white roses laying next to the board - Andrea’s favorites. Lena’s eyes flood with tears, her nostrils flaring as she stares down at the flowers. Vague pieces of a memory float around in her mind, never fully fitting together.</p><p>“I’m sorry to bring you here this way,” the man says. “It was the only way to ensure we would speak before it was too late.” Lena frowns. Too late for what? Kara said the same thing, but it doesn’t make sense.</p><p>“Who are you?” Lena hates the way her voice cracks. The scowl she tries to use as a mask isn’t enough to hide her feelings. The stranger moves a chess piece, knocking one of Lena’s from the board.</p><p>“My name is Mar Novu. You will, in time, come to know me as The Monitor.”</p><p>Lena scoffs.</p><p>“That’s almost as bad as Metallo.” Lena rolls her eyes, “if you’re looking to hurt Supergirl, you’re too late. We’re barely even acquaintances these days,” Lena remarks. “She spends her time with some English guy these days. Maybe <em> you </em> can work out how to stop his incessant chatting.”</p><p>“Like I said, I’m not here to talk to you,” The Monitor tilts his head, “you don’t remember,” he states. Lena sighs, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms across her chest.</p><p>“Remember what?” she asks. She’s hot, impatient, and in no mood for mind games. Lena reaches out, moving her chess piece in a retaliatory move, smirking when she takes one of The Monitor’s pieces out of the game.</p><p>“There is a looming threat to the multiverse and you, Lena Luthor, are destined to stop it.” The Monitor pushes the bouquet of flowers closer to Lena. “Think about the last time you bought these,” he urges. </p><p>Lena looks away, her chin quivering. She remembers, very clearly, buying them for Andrea all those years ago. Lena had bought them with the intention of offering rare forgiveness, but before Andrea even noticed her presence, Lena had thought better.</p><p>“You planned on giving them to Andrea Rojas, did you not? You turned up at her birthday party, ready to swallow your pride,” Mar sighs. “What you saw, or what you <em> thought </em>you saw, made you change your mind. You never thought to speak to her, to ask her about the man who was holding her.” His judgemental tone cuts Lena to the bone, but she doesn’t give him the satisfaction of a reaction. Mostly.</p><p>“She was with Russell,” Lena retorts, “her <em> boyfriend </em>. The father of her child.” Lena stares down at the bouquet, bitterness settling in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“No,” Mar shakes his head. “Andrea turned to him when you left, and that one night of weakness gifted her with something a little more permanent.”</p><p>“Kieran,” Lena whispers. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“Her father died before she was born,” The Monitor says. “It was his destiny, but yours is much greater, Lena. There are seven paragons, with the purest will in the entire multiverse, whose destiny is to save it from destruction. You, Lena Luthor, are the paragon of humanity.”</p><p>Lena gawps at The Monitor, her mouth opening and closing before settling into a firm line.</p><p>“You’re mistaken. You have the wrong person,” Lena shakes her head. “I’m not some special saviour of the <em> multiverse </em>,” she adamantly states. “I can’t even get a full night's sleep, I guarantee you I’m not the person you’re looking for.”</p><p>The Monitor smiles and resets the chessboard.</p><p>“There’s no mistake. It’s why you were so drawn to Miss Zor-El, the paragon of hope.” The Monitor gestures for Lena to make the first move, and Lena can feel him watching her as she contemplates which move to make.</p><p>“Why am I here?” Lena asks, glancing up at him. She raises a brow, “you couldn’t find anyone else to play with you?” Lena asks, her tone dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>"You're here because you strayed from your destined path," Mar tells her. "Humanity's greatest strength is love, and you turned your back on it." </p><p>Lena scoffs, irritably flicking his Queen from the board. It flips back into place, and Lena rolls her eyes, because <em> of course </em> it does.</p><p>"Then maybe I'm not the paragon anymore," Lena shrugs. </p><p>"That's not how it works. Your destiny was set before your parents even met, Lena." The Monitor makes his move without even glancing at the chessboard. "I have great faith in you. It's not too late. Not yet."</p><p>"What does that even mean?" Lena snaps. "Of course it's too late. Every meaningful relationship I've ever had is <em> ruined </em>," she exclaims.</p><p>"Perhaps, for once, you should accept that someone knows more than you," Mar chides. "I'm offering you a chance to fix your mistakes, to guide yourself back onto the correct path."</p><p>"What makes you think I won't make the same mistakes twice?" Lena asks, frowning at the chessboard. Until today, she hadn't been beaten since she was seventeen years old. Lex had been pissed.</p><p>"Because this time will be different. You will live with the knowledge of your destiny, and the mistakes you have made," Mar tells her. He moves his piece, "checkmate, again."</p><p>Lena scowls at him before resetting the board once more. She may be a mess, but she's not about to lose <em> again </em> to the person calling her out on all of her fuck-ups.</p><p>"How would that even work?" Lena questions, her brow lifting. “I’d live life knowing things I shouldn’t?”</p><p>“It’s...unorthodox,” The Monitor admits, “but you, Lena, you’re no ordinary human. No matter what you believe. You wouldn’t know everything. You’d make different decisions this time, that would alter events, but you would be where you were supposed to be.”</p><p>Lena nods, glancing down at her hands as she wrings them together in her lap. She should be confused, disbelieving, but enough has happened in the past few years for Lena to know that anything is possible. She just never believed that it would also be the case for her, nor that she deserved it.</p><p>“You’re worth more than the Luthors decided you were,” Mar says, as though reading her thoughts. “Your mother wanted great things for you, it’s a pity nobody was there when you needed someone the most.” </p><p>Lena’s chest heaves, her lips curling inwards as she fights off fresh tears. Her jaw tenses and she turns piercing green eyes back to The Monitor.</p><p>“People were,” Lena murmurs. “For a while, at least. I was lost when I met Kara and she believed in me. I know she didn’t lie to hurt me, I just…” Lena trails off, blowing out a shaky breath. “What if I change too much? What if too much changes for Kara and I to become friends?”</p><p>“You are destined to be in each other’s lives, that won’t change. Perhaps you can…,” he pauses, smiling softly, “make it easier this time around. Perhaps meeting each other earlier will make a difference.” Lena rolls her eyes at his lack of subtlety.</p><p>“You want me to approach her and become her friend, and then lie to her like she did to me,” Lena scoffs. </p><p>“Your alliance with the Kryptonian may just save the multiverse, Lena. That must come first.”</p><p>“I won’t lie to her,” Lena argues. “I won’t do to her the very thing that almost destroyed me.” Lena folds her arms, staring The Monitor down. He smirks, as though he had expected her response.</p><p>“Build your relationship with Supergirl however you wish, but be careful, Lena,” he warns. “The multiverse depends on you working together, and the paragon of humanity <em> must </em> not turn her back on the very essence of humanity,” he adds. Mar tilts his head, “what is your biggest regret?”</p><p>Lena turns her attention back to the chessboard, her eyebrows lifting when she notices an opportunity. She makes one calculated move and smiles softly. Checkmate. The Monitor looks pleased, but not at all surprised.</p><p>“Andrea,” Lena finally murmurs. “She’s my biggest regret,” she clarifies. “I think I loved her before I even knew what real love felt like.” Lena bites her lip, “it terrified me. It still does.”</p><p>“What is life without a little fear?” The Monitor stands, his hands clasped behind his back as he stares into the distance. “Fear of losing something means it is worth having.” </p><p>Lena watches him carefully, sadly realizing that he must have lost someone. Lena rises from her seat and moves to stand closer to him, her hands uncharacteristically stuffed into her pockets.</p><p>“What happens now?” Lena quietly questions. The Monitor turns, looking down at her with a sly smile.</p><p>“We go back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come find me on <a href="https://pleasepassthekangaroomate.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/PassKangaroo">Twitter</a></p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena barely blinks and everything changes. The stifling heat of the vast desert is gone, replaced with clinical white. For a moment she thinks she’s back in the DEO medical bay, but an ambulance screams to a stop outside and smashes that thought to smithereens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena is pushed aside by some hospital staff dressed in blue scrubs, and it’s only when she bumps against Mar that she realizes he’s still with her. He gives her a nod, tilting his head in the direction of the elevators.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you can see me,” Mar says as the elevator doors slide closed. “I’m only here to ensure you end up on the correct path, how you get there is up to you.” The bouquet of roses suddenly appears in Lena’s hands and, surprised, she immediately drops them on the filthy elevator floor. Sheepishly, Lena picks them up and inspects the flowers for damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we in a hospital?” Lena asks, already dreading The Monitor’s response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s where a lot of women choose to give birth,” he says, all too casually for Lena’s liking. She balks, suddenly desperate to leave the elevator and run home. “This moment was pivotal in disrupting your destiny. Andrea gave birth alone, and she and the child left without you by their side,” Mar explains. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She thought I would visit her,” Lena murmurs. “I didn’t even know she was pregnant. I would have been there if I did,” she adds. Maybe it’s true, but maybe it’s not. Lena can never know what she might have done if she’d known, but the half truth lessens her residual guilt. Kinda.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your family kept it from you,” Mar says, sighing deeply. “They had different ideas for your future, and a young, single mother would have distracted you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I’d known,” Lena whispers, her head dropping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know now, Lena,” Mar counters, “and what you do now can save your future. It can save everyone’s future.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No pressure,” Lena dryly mutters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator doors open with an obnoxious </span>
  <em>
    <span>ping,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lena hesitates. Panic rises in her chest, almost suffocating her as she stares out towards the maternity ward. She finally has the chance to be happy, to be with the woman she loves more than life, and she has no fucking clue how to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Believe in yourself, Lena,” Mar softly speaks, “and trust in Andrea’s love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena takes a deep breath, holding it in until her lungs feel like they’re going to burst. She gazes down at the flowers in her arms, briefly wondering if Andrea will throw them at her head when she hands them over. Lena thinks she’d deserve it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blows the breath out and squares her shoulders. If Andrea rejects her, then at least Lena can say she tried, even if it feels like she’s been stabbed in the heart. Perhaps the effort alone can save the multiverse. Maybe opening herself up to love is the first step to reclaiming her place as the paragon of humanity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps out of the elevator, her brain momentarily short circuiting when Lena remembers she’s 8 years in the past. Every movie and TV show she has ever seen has warned about doing anything that will change the future, and yet Lena’s sole purpose here is to do exactly that. Her brain tells her this is a bad idea, but her heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her to keep walking towards the maternity ward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mar walks a few steps ahead of, remaining completely silent as he leads Lena to Andrea and Kieran. Her chest feels tight, like there’s a set of hands squeezing her lungs, and Lena stops. She leans heavily against the wall, her hand on her heart as Lena desperately sucks air into her burning lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mar is talking to her, but Lena can’t hear a word he’s saying over her own panicking inner monologue. Lena doesn’t understand why he thinks Andrea will be happy to see her. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, and didn’t even visit when Russell died. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> would Andrea want Lena near her or her newborn child? It makes no sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena.” The Monitor’s stern tone cuts through the fog, and she shivers when his large hands are placed on her shoulder. “This is your </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance to change your life. To take back everything you lost and to grow to your true potential.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll make me leave,” Lena whispers, her eyes darting around the empty corridor. Her chest heaves from the anxious strain on her body. “That will hurt more. That’s not going to open me up to love,” she hisses, almost snarling. “This is cruel! You’re not who you say you are, are you? This is a trick. I’ve survived every attempt on my life, so now you want to destroy my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena pushes him away, shrugging out from under his hands and panting heavily. She claws at her chest, desperately pulling air into her lungs and counting slowly. A method she learned during her single visit to a therapist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not a trick, Lena." Mar almost looks sad, as though hurt that the paragon of humanity doesn’t trust him. “I understand that you’ve been lied to, and betrayed, for most of your life. This is not one of those times, Lena. I’m doing this because I see your potential,” he explains. “I know what you are capable of, even if others don’t. All of your doubters will soon see how wrong they are, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena chews her thumb nail, still tucked against the wall. She watches The Monitor carefully, struggling to believe that anyone could believe in her enough to go to all this trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She named the child after you, Lena. Even when you didn’t come back.” Lena’s eyes drop to the floor, tears flooding her gaze as she stubbornly sets her jaw. Her heart pounds, blood rushing in her ears as she stares at the door ahead of them. “If you’re so convinced that I’m wrong, then walk through that door. If you think you know what’s going to happen, then there is no harm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’m not enough for them?” Lena asks, whispering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not your decision to make,” Mar casually says. “Andrea is in that room, terrified about raising that girl by herself and praying that you come back to her. She clearly believes that you are more than enough.” The Monitor pauses for a moment, dark eyes scrutinizing Lena. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, Lena?” Lena swallows, staring back at him with wet, pain filled eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More than anything,” she murmurs. “I’ve regretted this for eight years. I should have been here, I should have been in Kieran’s life. I should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>stayed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then what are you waiting for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mar says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. As though it doesn’t take every ounce of willpower for Lena to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the door to Andrea’s room. She wants Andrea, hell, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> Andrea, but Lena isn’t convinced that she deserves her. Lena’s already ran away more than once, what will stop her from panicking and doing it again?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m merely a guide on this plane,” Mar says softly, “and I can’t force you to take this deal, but I hope you will. You are more than you think you are, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena nods, pulling a deep breath inwards. The door looks like it’s further away, as though her last chance is seeping away from her. It should be easy to just walk in there and hug the woman who always fits perfectly in her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do this,” Lena murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You certainly can,” Mar nods. Lena straightens her spine and lifts her chin, blowing out a puff of nervous air as she takes her first step towards the door. It seems closer now, only a few steps away and Lena’s heart almost stops when she gazes inside the little window. There is Andrea, the love of her life, staring down at the little bundle in her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you, Lena.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena places her hand on the cold door handle, not missing the way her outstretched fingers tremble. She can do this. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserves</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. Lena glances over her shoulder, her lips parting to thank The Monitor for this gift, but he’s no longer there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispers, hoping that, wherever he is, Mar will hear her. She pushes down on the handle and steps inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t feed,” Andrea says without looking up, mistakenly assuming Lena is the nurse who promised to be back soon. “She cries everytime I try to feed her,” Andrea sighs, finally looking up. Andrea freezes, her features slackening as she stares at the last person she thought would visit. “Lena,” she whispers, as though she can’t believe what she’s seeing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations,” Lena states, waving the flowers lamely. Andrea’s face immediately contorts, bitter sobs wracking her body and jostling the baby. Lena stares in horror, her feet rooted to the floor. She expected anger, maybe a sarcastic comment or jibe, but not this. Not loud, broken sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Andrea reaches out with one hand, her eyes squeezed closed as she gestures for Lena to join her. Andrea’s hand feels clammy when Lena gently grasps it, and her fingers grip Lena’s with a surprising strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came,” Andrea chokes out. “I prayed that you would, but I can’t believe it.” Guilt simmers in Lena’s gut and she gently squeezes Andrea’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I wasn’t here, I’m sorry it took me so long,” Lena murmurs. “I’m not going anywhere this time, I promise.” Andrea stares at her with so much hope in her eyes that Lena has to fight the niggling urge to look away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here now,” Andrea sniffles, “and that’s all that matters.” She pulls her hand from Lena’s, but only to lower her baby’s blanket. “This is Kieran,” she says, almost shyly. Lena feels hot tears trickle down her cheeks and she bats them away with a shaky hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels stupid. Lena, of course, already knew Andrea named her daughter after her, but it’s different this time. Standing here, in this room, staring down at the tiny child in Andrea’s arms, it means more. Lena is filled with a desperate need to protect this girl at all costs, to ensure she has everything she could ever need and more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flick upwards, catching the soft smile that Andrea is saving just for her. Andrea looks exhausted, and in desperate need of a shower, but her eyes hold a happiness that Lena hasn’t noticed within them for a long time. There’s so much to talk about but, right now, both women are content to just bask in the warmth of their reunion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kieran is placed into her arms it feels like a piece of Lena has been returned to her. The warm weight seems to fit perfectly, destined to be there, and Lena beams down at her. She knows now that there’s no other place she should be, nor does she ever want to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It suits you,” Andrea says with a tired smile. “I never thought you’d look so at peace with a child in your arms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not just any child,” Lena murmurs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> child. How are you a mother?” Lena asks, her gaze lifting towards Andrea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a little early in the day for a biology lesson, don’t you think?” Andrea teases. Lena laughs, the corners of her eyes crinkling with delight. “I thought I’d already taught you everything,” Andrea adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re incorrigible,” Lena shakes her head, feigning disgust. Her eyes gleam, though, giving away her true feelings. Kieran wriggles in her arms, one tiny fist flailing above the blankets. “Don’t worry, little one. I haven’t forgotten about you,” Lena whispers. “I was just making sure your Mommy wasn’t feeling left out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena sways from side to side, soothing the child back into a deep slumber. Her heart swells, overwhelmed by the rush of love she feels for the two other people in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Lex know you’re here?” Andrea quietly questions. “He never did approve of our,” Andrea hesitates, searching for the right word, “friendship.” Lena freezes, her chest constricting as the reminder slams into her like a brick wall. Lex is still around at this time. He hasn’t hurt anyone yet and she and Lex are still on relatively good terms. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Lena clears her throat, eyes darting around the room, “no. I haven’t told him,” Lena murmurs. And there it is, the first lie of many that she’ll need to tell. Guilt pummels her guilt, mixing with the nauseating realization that Lena will need to once again witness her brother’s descent into madness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t even pretend that there’s a chance she can stop him from turning into a hateful, murderous little man, but maybe Lena can ensure that he’s caught more quickly this time. She still has time, and she has knowledge and, most importantly, Lena has the desire to help people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lena?” Andrea’s voice wades into her thoughts, and the lines between her brows soften as she gazes across at her. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Lena smiles. “I’m more than fine.” Lena places Kieran in the bassinet and moves to sit on the edge of Andrea’s hospital bed. “There’s something I need to tell you,” Lena states urgently. “Something I should have told you a long time ago,” she adds, sighing softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re scaring me, Lena,” Andrea whispers. Her hand clings to Lena’s, desperate and terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Lena murmurs, “don’t be scared. I just… I don’t know how to tell you,” Lena breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I love you. That I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> love with you, and I have been since boarding school,” Lena rushes out in a single breath. “I can’t sleep when you’re not there and I know why you took the medallion, and I don’t care. I can help you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you. I just want you and Kieran, and I want to keep you both safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena lets out the breath she had been holding. Her eyes anxiously search Andrea’s and her heart quickens, almost vibrating in her chest. Her eyebrows pinch together as she waits for Andrea to say something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and as the seconds pass in silence Lena braces herself for rejection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met, Lena,” Andrea murmurs, blue eyes finally lifting to return Lena’s desperate gaze. “But you’re also a dumbass.” Lena blinks, confused, and a little offended. “You really didn’t realize that I’ve been head over heels in love with you all this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears freely leak from Lena’s eyes. They sting from crying so much in a short space of time, but Lena couldn’t care less. No matter what Mar had told her, Lena didn’t truly believe that Andrea could love her until she heard it straight from her mouth. She leans forward, her hands on either side of Andrea’s jaw as she kisses her soundly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lena kisses her as though it’s the last time she may ever get the chance to do so. She feels Andrea’s hand on her hip, her fingers tightly gripping Lena’s shirt. They break apart only when oxygen becomes completely necessary, resting their foreheads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a dumbass,” Andrea grins. Andrea curls into Lena’s arms, safety tucked against her side, becoming more somber with each passing second. “What about Lex?” she quietly asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Lex,” Lena instantly retorts. Andrea giggles, her shoulders shaking against Lena. “I mean it,” Lena says seriously. “Fuck what he thinks. We can leave Metropolis, just the three of us. We can leave this place and it’s poison behind. We can go to National City, far away from Lex.” Andrea lifts her head, a smile pulling at her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about our jobs? If we leave now, we could lose everything,” Andrea says. The hope in her tone doesn’t match her words and Lena smiles down at her, her arms tightening around Andrea comfortingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can start our own company. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we could do it. We could make a difference, Andy.” Lena watches her breathlessly, green eyes shining. “We don’t need them, not if we have each other.” Andrea laughs delightfully, and Lena feels years of tension leave her shoulders. “We can be free,” Lena murmurs. “Please, tell me what you think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think,” Andrea sighs, wincing as she sits up and beams at Lena, “maybe we could start again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>